1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring doses of products dispensed by a fluid or powdery product dispenser. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus that allows for one or several no-load operations that are not counted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document WO 95/34874 discloses a dosimeter that functions satisfactorily.
When using dispensing valves and also certain pumps it may, however, be preferable to actuate the apparatus once or twice before the first use under load. However, the apparatus disclosed in WO 95/34874 measures a dose each time the dispenser is actuated. It is therefore impossible to effectuate one or several no-load operations for example in order to prime the pump or to carry out trial operations before use. It is also impossible to guarantee dispensing of a complete dose at the first actuation.